


Chocolate Milk

by InsanityAtBest



Series: High School AU: Melanie Martinez/You [1]
Category: Melanie Martinez (Musician)
Genre: Badass Mel, Chocolate Milk, Cute Melanie, F/F, Got milk?, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie is the new girl. She’s innocent yet a badass. You two meet and sparks fly. Fluff and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Milk

“This seat taken?” 

You start at the unfamiliar voice and look up.

A girl looks up at you smiling a small gap separating her two front teeth.

You smile back instinctively looking up higher to see big brown eyes framed with Bambi lashes. 

“N-no,” you stutter slightly taken aback at such an enchanting face and the black and blonde hair. 

At that moment, they were pulled into two perfect bows her bangs lightly curled over her eyes. 

“Awesome! ” she sits almost daintily fixing her pretty skirt. 

“I’m Melanie, ” at the introduction you awkwardly stick out your hand. 

“Y/N.” 

Melanie ignores your outstretched hand in favor of a hug despite the desks that separate you. 

You don’t mind the cheap plastic digging in when she’s so warm. 

The teacher clears his throat however and you let go. 

You don’t hear the teacher at all. 

You can’t help staring at her in wonder during class and giggling at her funny faces when she catches you. 

It feels like only you two exist and it’s addictive. 

She’s unlike anyone you’ve ever met before. 

After class, the halls clear quickly students running to the cafeteria for a little freedom. 

You walk kind of slow but in any kind of rush but Melanie… 

She dances. 

Tap dances actually her shoes clacking against the ground in coordinated steps grinning wildly to herself. 

You’re adorable. 

She even swings her arms to a beat in her head enjoying every tap her shoes make against the floor. 

It continues for only a couple minutes before Melanie decides you need some fun too. 

She takes you in your arms and suddenly you’re spinning. 

The two of you twirl in the hallways spinning round and round. 

You laugh half excited just because she’s near. 

It feels like only seconds later you’re in front of the cafeteria. 

You breathe a little heavy from the exertion, hair mussed from the breeze the two of you made and a smile so bright it’s almost blinding. 

Everyone stares unused to the fun ways Melanie improves the day. 

Their stares feel almost piercing but then Melanie takes your hand and you can’t bring yourself to care. 

That’s how you find yourself giggling and laughing with your lunch untouched in front of you completely captivated by Melanie’s stories. 

Something out of the corner of your eye distracts you and you glance there confused. 

Your smile falls at the sight of her approaching. 

She walks up to the table leaning against it looking as if she’d rather be anywhere but here. 

“Y/N,“ you look at the table avoiding her eyes. 

“What? Can’t hear me? Is your hearing as low as your IQ?” 

You don’t even have a chance to defend yourself. 

Melanie stands up walking casually head nodding as she thinks. 

“I don’t like you but you wanna know what I do like? ” 

The both of you watch confused. 

It suddenly becomes clear when she opens up her carton of chocolate milk. 

“What-” 

Melanie interrupts her smile as sweet as sugar. 

“Chocolate milk. ” 

Melanie tips the carton and you gasp as it falls down her face like a chocolate waterfall. 

The cafeteria laughs at the scene but she turns to you. 

“Chocolate’s my favorite,” Melanie explains and leans in close until you can smell the mint on her breath. 

“Good thing I really like you. ” 

Melanie pushes forward a messy kiss planted on your cheek. 

You smile and Melanie grins kissing your lips. 

It’s messy with the both of you too excited, too thrilled and grinning way too much for a ‘neat’ kiss. 

You only pull away when the teachers pull you away. 

Melanie winks at you giving a little curtsy before going with the lunch monitor to the office 

The taste of her lips is all you can think of when she leaves. 

Chocolate.


End file.
